nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-RipperPro-
RE: Hello Thank you for the compliments. We're always glad to have new members around here who are fans of Nerf, so we're glad to see you join. JetCell Talk • ] 03:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Modification Page/Category If people wish to discuss mods they've created, they can do so in a forum post or a blog post. Wikis are supposed to be like encyclopedias, so if there are pages referring to modifications and whatnot, they should be about components of a blaster or certain and specific things about modification. For example, we have pages for air restrictors. Feel free to add modifications to your own personal pages, but not to the wiki itself. JetCell Talk • ] 22:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) YOU CALL ME A NUB?! I saw the summary of your last edit, and i was offended by how you called me a "nub". ( I was the last one to edit it) I demand that you take it back or i will have you reported. Stuntpilot22 23:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC)SP22 RE:RE: LOL Yeah, i admit that a 9.5 rating wasjust a tadbit too much, but alont of people praise it for it's performance, and i tested it for myself. And yeah, i was bullied a lot in the past, so i tend to get worked up over little things. Stuntpilot22 23:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC)SP22 ps. u can delete this once your done. RE: useless cats Yeah I get it. What I meant was dual fire dart blasters. Since the barrel break shoots 2 darts. Cheers Dylan81nerfer 22:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: problem Fixed the problem. Apparently the page didn't have a Nerf Wiki: tag in front of it. Thanks for pointing that out. JetCell Talk • ] 22:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Template Yes, this is going on every blaster page with a review. I'm in the middle of putting in the pages. I would have made more progress on putting them in, but I haven't gotten word back on my blog post on the matter. If you want to help implement them all, it'd be great if you comment with your thoughts on what blasters should be what size. JetCell Talk • ] 21:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello ok thanks. also you say that IX stands for internal single fire, well what about the barrel break. it can shoot 2 darts at a time. (Moviemakerbros 15:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC)) RE: Barrel Break ok thanks. sorry for putting that stuff downMoviemakerbros 15:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi hi im sorry to i dont know what dias is so can we agree on ateast 8.7 or 8.6 hey its me ryoteam17 i want you to read my profile and tell me what you think. =D ok how do i put links to my page like you said ok ive done it can you look at it and tell me if its right. RE: Admin Hi, thanks for the reapplication. While you make very good edits and have added a lot of new content to the wiki, you are still rather new. So, I will promote you to a rollback moderator instead of administrator. Keep it up and you could be promoted to administrator in no time. JetCell Talk • ] 18:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Quit with the vandalism, 81.101.196.151, its not cool. I totally agree with you! What the heck is with IP number 81.101.196.151? NStrikeAgent335 22:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Profile how did u edit my profile Recon CS-6 Dear, -RipperPro- hey please leave the recon how it is i have 2 recons that are awesome and ive tested them and i know its my favorite but u taught me not to be bias so im not. im telling the truth. your recons might not be as powerful as mine . for example your deploy cs-6 might shoot forty feet but mine sometimes dont even comee out of the hole that the dart comes out of or if it does it shoots about 10 to 15 feet. i hope you understand.cya later buddy. =D your friend, buddy and partner Ryoteam17 hey can u look at the recon and tell me if thats wht u mean can u help me? hey ripper can u help me put a link to my profile to the nerf squad thing i put ont ther? the thing should say..... User Blog:Ryoteam17/nerf squad i did it!!! =D no need to help ripper i found out how ive got a speed swarm yesterday. =D do ya know?? hey buddy i was wondering if you knew if there was a 2012 nerf dartag competition if ther is can you tell me cuz i might be in it. Snapfire 8 Hey ripper can you help me by making a gallery for the snapfire 8, I added a whole bunch of photos. Dylan81nerfer 22:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, btw should we make more comparison pages. Dylan81nerfer 23:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC)